Your House.
by Rozy
Summary: 2+3 ditties.. it's a song-fic.. written a long time ago. Once again, sprry for my spelling.


Your House  
  
Here is a Trowa+Quatre+Duo kinda of thing...love..yaoi....no lemon..sorry  
It is a song done by "Alanis Morissette", from her C.D."Jagged Little Pill". song: "Your House"  
And I do NOT at all owen any of this chars or this song!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Trowa!" Quatre said running up behind him. "Here." He gave him a letter with a wink and ran the rest of the way home smiling about something. Most of the time you would see Quatre the rich boy rideing in cars, but he was told to get out more. Trowa now walked home woundering what it was aboud, he sat on his bed and slowly opened the letter, it read..   
"Hello, love. I love you so, love.Meet me at midnight."   
"knock-knock" A voice said from behind Trowa's apartment door. "Can I come in?" it also said. Trowa sat the note down apon his desk by his bed. He stood up and opend the door to see a young man 15-16 with brown hair in a braid down to his behind and geterying blue eyes, his body had tight black leather pulled right up to every last mucile and curve.   
  
"Duo, its nice to see you...." Trowa said as Duo stuffed a box wraped in green wraping paper with yellow dots that looked like Trowa's circus pants, on the box also was a lil pink bow with a note that said "Hiya Trowa dear! Hope you like da gift!" Most of the time Duo knew what colors went with what..but he got the paper and the box 50% off at some lonny story two blocks away from the dump.  
  
"Hhhmmmm...what can this be" Trowa said opening the box with care, inside was a lil lion stuffed animal teddy with a missing eye. "I know how much you love Lions" Duo said. "And I saw this little guy in the store and it made me think of you." Trowa really did not know what to say seeing that he was not to found of teddys, and the part aboud the missing and eye and thinking aboud him, but he could not be so rude and not say thanks so he said. "Thank you.." "Ya welcome" Duo said throwing his arms arould him hugging him. "I should be at work...but I just had to drop this off, so ill see ya later." "Ok bye." Trowa said waveing to Duo as he ran down the front steps.  
  
  
Later on at 1:00AM.  
Duo wanting to see what his love was up to after midnight, so after work he walked down the streets and went to Trowas House...Here is the song that explans what happend when Duo was there.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
I went to your house Walked up the stairs Opened the door without ringing the bell Walked down the hall Into your room where I could smell you And I shouldn't be here Without permission Shouldn't be here... Would you forgive me love if i danced in your shower Would you forgive me love if i laid in your bed Would you forgive me love if i stay all afternoon? I took off my clothes put on your robe went through your drawers and i found your cologne went down to the den found your cd's and i played your Joni and i shouldn't stay long you might be home soon shouldn't stay long Would you forgive me love if i danced in your shower Would you forgive me love if i laid in your bed Would you forgive me love if i stay all afternoon? I burned your incence I ran a bath I noticed a letter that sat on your desk It said: "Hello, love. I love you so, love. Meet me at midnight." And no, it wasn't my writing I'd better go soon It wasn't my writing So forgive me love If I cry in your shower So forgive me love for the salt in your bed So forgive me love If I cry all afternoon  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The End....  
Yeah,Yeah short...but I hate wrighting....and spelling...anything I have to do to work...*hits head on computer desk and lays her head there and closes her eyes*  
12:13AM right now huh? wha? I have School? whats School? (done while still in school.)  
Good....night......  
who cares about that.. I know I don't... hey.. didn't I have a project due tommorow... er..today that is... $hit _ ZZzzzzZZZzzzZZzzzzzZZzzzzzzzz........  
  



End file.
